Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support brackets to be mounted on all terrain vehicles so that the vehicle can carry objects such as long guns in protective carrying cases and scabbards. The guns are readily accessible while still being securely held and protected against moisture and dust.
2. Description of the Related Art
All terrain vehicles (ATV""s) frequently are equipped with rear decks that are used to support and hold articles being carried by the vehicle. Such articles commonly may include, for example, clothing, camp gear, baggage, tools, weapons and game that has been bagged and is being transported.. Hunters using ATV""s frequently desire to have long guns such as rifles and shotguns available for substantially immediate use, even as the long guns are carried by the rear decks and are enclosed to provide dust and moisture protection.
It has been found that if the long guns of hunters are secured to extend across a portion of the surface of the rear deck of an ATV a significant portion of the rear deck then is no longer available for carrying other articles. If other articles are secured to the surface of the rear deck, along with long guns being transported, access to the guns is often restricted and the user of the ATV no longer has substantially immediate access to the long guns, which may be buried beneath other articles being carried. Consequently, it has been found desirable to provide a means for supporting and holding long guns, preferably in a scabbard or protective gun case to the rear deck of an ATV, without reducing the surface area of the rear deck available for transporting other articles.
The present invention provides a bracket assembly that is easily mounted to the rear deck found on most models of ATVs currently being marketed. The bracket assembly of the invention will securely support a long gun, that is securely enclosed in a scabbard or gun case, outside the surface area of the rear deck of an ATV so that the surface of the rear deck remains free to receive other articles or items carried on the ATV.
The bracket of the invention is universally mountable to project from the sides or the rear edge of the deck of an ATV and will support long guns in a barrel down, selected angular position that will insure quick access and retrieval of a carried long gun
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a universally mountable bracket assembly that will mount to a deck on the back of an ATV and that will extend selectively outward from either side or the rear of the deck.
Another object is to provide a bracket assembly that will securely hold a scabbard or gun case outside the surface area of the deck on the back of an ATV such the scabbard or gun case and a long gun therein is readily available to an operator of the vehicle.
Principal features of the mounting bracket assembly of the invention include a universal mounting plate that is attached to a deck on the back of an ATV with U-bolts, anchor plates and nuts and that has an upturned flange with aligned spaced holes, through which bolts are inserted as a support plate is secured thereto. The support plate is selectively positioned to align the holes through the upturned flange with holes through one end of the support plate.
The ends of the support plate are offset and the support plate can be mounted to either face of the upturned flange, as may be required to insure positioning of a downwardly extending scabbard or gun case, carried by a holder plate, a desired spaced distance from a wheel of the ATV. Conventional spacer plates or washers can also be placed between the upturned flange and the support plate to further vary the spacing of a carried gun scabbard or case outboard from a wheel of the ATV, should that be desirable. Nuts are threaded onto the bolts inserted through the holes of the upturned flange and the aligned holes through the one end of the support plate.
The elongate holder plate has a flat support surface and a connector flange with aligned holes spaced along the connector flange. A bolt is inserted through a selected one of the aligned holes spaced along the connector flange and a hole through the end of the support plate remote from the mounting plate and upturned flange. A nut is threaded onto the inserted bolt to clamp the holder plate to the support plate. A locking bolt is inserted through an adjacent one of the aligned holes through the connector flange and a selected one pair included as part of a series of arcuately aligned holes through the end of the support plate remote from the mounting plate. Spaced apart holes through the flat support surface provide means for attachment of buckle or Velcro straps that will extend around and securely hold a gun scabbard or case in place on the holder plate. The straps may also be wrapped and tightened around the holder plate and a scabbord or gun case positioned on the holder plate, if desired.
The angle at which the holder plate extends with respect to the support plate and mounting plate is determined by which of the arcuately aligned holes the anchor bolt is inserted. A wing nut is threaded onto the anchor bolt. The angle of the holder plate is easily changed, merely by removing the wing nut and the anchor bolt and pivoting the holder plate to align the hole for the anchor bolt with another of the arcuately aligned holes, reinserting the anchor bolt and screwing the wing nut onto the anchor bolt. Conventional spacer plates or washers can also be inserted between the connector flange and the support plate to vary the spacing of the holder plate from the universal mounting plate and to provide clearance from a wheel, should that be determined to be necessary.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from the following detailed description and drawings, disclosing what is presently contemplated as being the best mode of the invention.